Skilene lives for years
by 1Angel's Wings9
Summary: Humanized. What if Skipper and Marlene are the only known people in New York without the gang? Now see them get married and have adorable kids. Rated T for cursing.
1. Description and Marlene's Breakfast

**Okay,it's humanized. For a reason. Because I have planned 4 stories that are humanized and the rest are their normal selves. So summary: What if Skipper and Marlene are the only known people in New York without the gang? Now see them get married and have adorable kids. So enjoy reading and review. (Note: Arianne is still Skipper's cousin and the other's are still their friends and best friends.)**

**Skilene Davis (I like the last name Davis) Jobs**:

Skipper Davis: He's now a secret agent, who works for an organization to keep the president of America safe from harm.

Marlene Davis: She's now an environmentalist, a housewife and a voice actress for some movies and shows.

**Kids personality**:

**Kowalski Davis**: He's the first born of the quadruplets and the mature one. He has an active imagination of being a scientist when he grows up. He's attached to his favorite aqua blue blanket very much. He's a mama's boy. And enjoys playing with Andrew, he loves the Animal Planet and he owns a science kit.

**Rico 'Rick' Davis**: He's the second born of the quadruplets and the crazy one. He's obsessed with cookies and bombs very much. He's a daddy's boy. He can't be understandable but can say some words right. He enjoys watching television with Persephone, he loves the show Big Time Rush and he owns a toy bomb and toy cookies.

**Andrew 'Private' Davis**: He's the third born of the quadruplets and the shy one. He's obsessed with candies and lunacorns very much. He's a mama's boy like Kowalski. He's very attached to his Princess Respectra Lunacorn doll, he loves The Lunacorn show and he enjoys playing with Kowalski and he owns many toys like lunacorns.

**Persephone 'Seph' McKinlee Davis**: She's the last born of the quadruplets and the tomboyish one. She has an active imagination like Kowalski's and she loves to be a Kung Fu master like in Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2. She's obsessed with her teddy bear, she loves the show Victorious and iCarly and she loves watching the television with Rico and she loves to be with her parents.

**Hannah Starling Davis**: Skilene's adopted daughter and the youngest. She loves to draw and listen to music like her older siblings. She loves almost animals except bugs, insects and a cockroach. She has an obsession with candy like Andrew. She loves the show Big time rush, Victorious and iCarly and she loves to be with her parents.

**Angel**: An female Schnoodle dog and one of the 4 family dogs.

**Bailey**: A female Japanese Spitz dog and one of the 4 family dogs.

**Gerald**: A male Finnish Spitz dog and one of the 4 family dogs.

**Kayla**: A female Kyi-Leo dog and one of the 4 family dogs.

**House/Mansion**:

**4 bedrooms**: One master bedroom for Skilene, one bedroom for the boys, one bedroom for the girls and one guest bedroom

**4 rooms**: Kitchen, dining room, living room and play room

**5 bathrooms**: One in the master bedroom, one in the bedrooms for the kids, one in the guest room and one in the kitchen

**2 gardens**: In the front yard and the backyard.

**So this chapter one: Marlene's breakfast. So enjoy the chapter and the kids are 2 here, except for Hannah, who is a one year old girl.**

* * *

Chapter one: Marlene's breakfast

At Saturday dawn, Skipper woke up earlier to prepare something for his wife. A special breakfast. He walked down the stairs silently as some kids were following him. He went inside the kitchen as he got the ingredients and kitchen utensils out to the family table counter. Skipper cracked two eggs as he placed it on the frying pan while the stove was on. Little did he know, Kowalski and Persephone was playing with some flour, making their face look white than normal.

"Daddy!" Persephone called, causing Skipper to flip the eggs too hard. "Look at us!"

"Persephone! Kowalski! What are you guys doing here?!" He whispered.

"We want to help you." Kowalski said, showing his adorable puppy eyes. "Pwease?"

"Where's the other two?" Skipper asked.

"They're near the stove." Persephone pointed as she removed the flour in her face.

"Andrew! Rico! Come here!" Skipper ordered as he picked them up and placed them at the counter.

"Look, if you guys want to help daddy cook, you must do what daddy tells you." Skipper said in a nice voice.

"Yes, daddy." They said, smiling big.

"Okay, Kowalski, get me a silver tray under the counter, Rico, get me one big plate from the dish washer, Persephone and Andrew, clean the mess on the counter."

And so they did. Kowalski used the step to place the silver tray carefully at the counter as he ran to help Rico with the big plate. They carried the big plate to Skipper as he took it from them. The brothers ran to the counter, and along the way, they got some cloth to clean the counter. They clean the counter with a bucket and placed the bucket under the counter as they pushed the flour to the bucket.

After Skipper got the eggs and bacon, he made some orange juice and he got Persephone to make a paper rose. He placed the orange juice on the silver tray and the paper rose besides the fork and bread knife. Skipper carried the tray as the kids followed him. Slowly and carefully, Skipper tiptoed to the stairs and knocked at the Master bedroom before entering.

"Come in..." Marlene's voice faded as Skipper came in. "Morning, Skipper."

"Morning, Marlene... How's your sleep?" Skipper placed the tray in front of her.

"Wonderful. I dreamed about you and the kids, making breakfast for me." Marlene smiled as she saw the kids were beside her.

"It was real, mommy." Persephone smiled as she gave Marlene as hug.

"Yep. Happy Anniversary, Marley." Skipper said as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Happy Anniversary too." Marlene smiled as she took a sip on the orange juice.

* * *

**How was that? Please review about the story. And the dogs won't appear until chapter 3. Hehe.**


	2. Hannah's first word

**The kids are 2 here and they are trying to help Hannah to say her first word and 'puppy' was her first word. Angel will appear as Marlene's gift.**

Chapter two: Hannah's first word

In the play room, Kowalski was near the door and he was playing with his first science kit. Persephone was playing with Rico with her ribbons that Marlene gave to her. Private was playing with Hannah with some dolls. He saw Hannah was trying to say something and called everyone to watch her say her first word.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come look! Hannah's trying to say her first word!" Private called as Skipper and Marlene burst in. "Hannah's going to say her first word!"

"That's great. Let's see what she'll say." Marlene sat down next to Persephone and Rico, who has a pink ribbon on his head.

"Seph, what's on Rico's head?" Skipper asked. "Is that your ribbon?"

"Yes~" Persephone laughed out a little.

Her hair was curly after taking the ribbon out of her hair. Hannah was about to open her mouth when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go get it." Marlene sighed as she went outside. "You guys keep watching Hannah."

Marlene went to the front door and opened it. She saw a woman with darker brown hair like hers, wearing a brown office jacket, black t-shirt, brown office skirt and black heels and she was carrying a gift.

"Trinity?" Marlene smiled as she hugged the woman. "How are you sis?"

"I'm fine, Marlene. I just bought you a little present since I didn't send this when I was in Florida." Trinity said, handing the gift to Marlene.

"Thanks, Trinity." Marlene said. "You're the best."

"I've gotta go now, I have twins that need to be watched." Trinity said, going in to her car. "Ta-ta, Marlene."

~Meanwhile~

The kids was still trying to let the word out of Hannah. Skipper was reading a magazine at his seat while waiting for Hannah to say something. Marlene sat down on the other chair as she unwrapped her gift. She saw it was a cage. And she didn't noticed there was a puppy inside. The puppy was asleep in the cage as Marlene let it out.

"Oh. My. God..." Marlene muttered.

"It's a..." Skipper stood from his seat and took the puppy out. "It's so adorable..."

"It's a schnoodle." Marlene said, petting the puppy. "I guess sis knew what I really want for my birthday, even though she's in Florida that time."

"It's so cute!" Private squealed out. "Can I hold it?"

"As long as you don't drop her." Skipper handed the puppy to Private as he held the puppy gently.

"Aw... You're so adorable! Yes you are, yes you are." Persephone cooed. "You are the most precious thing in the world!"

"Hey! I'm more cuter than that!" Kowalski argued. "And besides, I don't know if it's alive."

"Hey Hannah! Look at this!" Private called. "It's a-"

"Puppy!" Hannah shouted as she giggled and smiled.

"She said her first word!" Persephone began to jump up and down. "She said Puppy!"

"Why, I think this puppy is an angel to Hannah." Marlene said, smiling. "I think her name will be Angel."

"Any reasons?" Kowalski asked.

"She made Hannah said her first word."

"Yey!" Hannah squealed as she fell down on her back. "Mommy!"

Everyone looked at each other then laughed. I guess Hannah's going to start a sentence sooner or later.

**How was that? Please review and you can give suggestions for the next chapter.**


	3. New members to the family

**The kids are 2 here and Hannah can say some her words right. And the dogs will appear as their new pets! New members to the family: The Davis' goes to a pet shop and adopts some company to the family.**

Chapter three: New members to the family

The whole family were on the car, even Angel. Angel was circling the seat and barking as Kowalski covered his ears. Persephone laughed as she called Angel to come closer to her. Rico was sleeping like a little baby. Private was watching his sister play with Angel. And Hannah was in the front, being played by Marlene. They were heading for a pet shop to adopt some company for Angel while they're away on the trip next week.

As they arrived to the pet shop, they stepped out of the car and the kids saw many animals in the pet shop. Amazed, Kowalski ran inside already as his siblings followed. Marlene and Skipper looked at each other as they entered the pet shop. The kids slowly walked to the dogs. They saw many puppies were sleeping and their little hearts were melting, except for Kowalski.

"Mommy!" Persephone called. "I want that one!"

Persephone pointed to the sleeping female Japanese Spitz pup. Marlene looked at the sleeping pup and smiled. She nodded as she called someone to help them.

"Yes? How can I help you?" The store clerk asked.

"We want that puppy, please." Marlene said, pointing to the Japanese Spitz pup. "My daughter wants it real bad."

"Sure, ma'am. Anything else?" He asked again as he got the cage, where the Japanese Spitz is sleeping.

Kowalski stared at the Finnish Spitz pup. The pup was energetic of Kowalski's presence. The puppy came near as he barked at Kowalski and smiled a little. Kowalski stepped back but smiled.

"I want that one, mom! He likes me!" Kowalski said, pointing to the energetic puppy.

"Sure, honey." Marlene said as the store clerk grabbed the cage with the Finnish Spitz is.

"Okay, one more puppy then we'll pay for it." Skipper said. "This time, why won't we let Andrew and Rico take a pick?"

Marlene nodded as the brothers looked at puppies. Rico was jumping high as he saw a female Kyi-Leo pup. His heart melted as he made Private jump as high as his. Private saw the puppy and smiled like love struck. the puppy barked at them as she licked their little hands.

"Mommy! We want that one!" Private said, pointing to the highest cage. "We want that one!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Andrew." Marlene said as the stork clerk grabbed the cage with the puppy that Private and Rico liked.

The store clerk placed the cages on the table as he showed three certificates. One for the Japanese Spitz, one for the Finnish Spitz and one for the Kyi-Leo. Marlene asked the kids what will be their names and Persephone whispered the name to her. Marlene signed the first certificate with the name Bailey. Kowalski whispered the name Gerald and Marlene wrote it on the second. And finally, Private whispered the name and Marlene put the name Kayla on the third.

The store clerk placed the certificates on the cage and gave 1/2 of dog food and gave it to Skipper. Persephone carried Bailey's cage to the car, Kowalski carried Gerald's cage, and Private and Rico carried Kayla's cage. Hannah laughed as Marlene helped Skipper with the dog food to the car. Skipper placed the dog cages on behind the kids seats as Angel took a peek at the new dogs.

"Now kids, remember to feed them three times a day." Marlene said. "You don't want them to go hungry."

"Yes, mommy." They said as they looked at their puppies.

"If you don't take good care of them, I'll sell them you know." Skipper joked, which made the kids tear up.

"Stop it, Skipper. The kids will be good to their new dogs. And besides, tomorrow, after your work, you'll see the kids playing with their pups." Marlene said, smiling.

"If not, you owe me one night." Skipper smirked as Marlene blushed.

"Skipper!" Marlene scolded as Skipper chuckled.

"Okay, okay."

**How was that? I think the last part was a little funny and I love how Kowalski picked Gerald by fear. XD So review for some suggestions for the next chapter, kay?**


	4. A visit to the dog park

**Hey. The kids are 4 here and the pups are a year old, so they can play with the kids~ Oh yes, 2 years past already~ Hehe. I want that so don't judge me.**

Chapter four: A visit to the dog park and a girl he likes

At Tuesday morning, Marlene was putting everything her kids need. She placed the pups in their cages and the sleeping kids to their seats in the car. She placed everything in the car and get her car keys. She closed the front door and the gate. She went inside the car and started the engine. The engine roared, which made Persephone woke up.

"Mommy... Where are we going? And where's daddy?" Persephone asked, rubbing her tired eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're going to the dog park and daddy's at work. He'll be home this weekend." Marlene responded as she fastened her seat belt.

"Why this weekend?" She asked again. "Why not later?"

"Daddy's job is very important. And mine isn't. Unless my agent calls." Marlene chuckled. "You can go back to sleep. We'll be on the road for an hour."

"Way ahead of you, mommy." Persephone muttered as he fell asleep.

Marlene smiled as she drove past the church of the subdivision. After an hour of driving, Marlene pulled up as the kids yawned. Persephone rubbed her eyes as she unfastened her seat belt and looked at the dog cages.

"Morning, Bailey!" Persephone greeted as Bailey barked and wagged her tail.

"Now, Seph. You don't want to startle the pups. They've just woken up from their sleep." Marlene chuckled as she unfastened her seat belt.

The four unfastened their seat belts and hopped out of the car. They went to the entrance of the dog park and saw many kids with their parents and their dogs, running around and playing. Kowalski gasped as he saw a little girl*, about his age, playing with a Finnish Spitz. He blushed as the girl waved at him. He waved back as his siblings snickered.

"Kowalski has a crush!" Persephone sang. "Kowalski has a crush~ Kowalski has a crush~"

The little girl giggled as she continued to play with her Finnish Spitz. Persephone grabbed Bailey from her cage and ran to the little girl, which made Kowalski flush with embarrassment. Hannah let out Angel as they followed Persephone to the little girl. Marlene let out Gerald and Kayla from their cages and went inside the dog park. Marlene met a few woman, and one of them is little girl's mother.

"Seph!" Kowalski called. "Come here!"

"What?" Persephone asked as she and the little girl came in front of him.

"Uh..." Kowalski blushed again as Persephone rolled her icy, blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, this is Violet. She's has the same age as you are and she loves science and animals." Persephone introduced, with a smirk on her face.

"Hi." Violet greeted. "I'm Violet Blooms."

"I'm Kowalski Richard Davis." Kowalski introduced, shaking hands with her and blushing.

"Since when did you have second first name?" Private asked. "Oh hello. I'm Andrew. You can call me Private."

"Hi Private. I'm Violet."

"We would love it if you play with us and our pups." Hannah said, hiding behind Persephone.

"Sure." Violet smiled as she called her pup. "This is Geraldine. She's 11 months old and a Finnish Spitz."

"Wow. We have a Finnish Spitz and his name is Gerald." Private squealed.

"What a coincidence." Persephone smirked as Kowalski's mouth opened.

"Shall we play?" Violet chuckled as she showed a stick, which made the five dogs bark repeatedly.

Persephone laughed as she grabbed a stick of her own. She threw it and Bailey grabbed it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After playing with the pups, Rico fell asleep in the car. Kowalski waved goodbye to Violet as he hopped on the car with the three. Persephone went to her seat as she fastened her and Rico's seat belt. Marlene placed the sleeping pups to their cages as she placed the cages on the back of the car.

Marlene hopped in and kissed her kids' foreheads before fastening her seat belt. She started the engine as she drove their way home. She smiled as Kowalski muttered Violet's name.

"I guess he has his first love." Marlene muttered as she made a turn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marlene placed her kids and their pups on their beds and closed the door silently. She went downstairs as she slouched on the couch. She turned on the T.V. She looked at a family photo of them. She smiled as she grabbed her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marlene."

"Hey Skipper... Persephone and Rico misses you already. Oh yeah, since you're in Canada with the president, can you buy the kids some fat cakes?"

"Sure. You can expect it on Friday."

"Bye..."

"Bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

Marlene put her phone down as she went upstairs to her room. She changed her clothes and sat on the bed. She stared at the window as a shadow cast in front of her. A tree shadow to be exact. She stared at the moon as she lied on the bed. She faced the moon and never faced the other way.

"Night, Skipper."

**Okay, Violet is going to be used on some of the chapters where the kids are 6 and she'll be considered as Kowalski and Persephone's best friend. SO did you enjoyed it? I hope you did~**


	5. Concert by Big Time Rush 1

**Eyo! I'm back again~ Faster you can say sabotage! Oh yes~ Big Time Rush is going to make an appearance~ And the kids are four here. So, I'm making sure this is really focused on Skipper and Marlene's marriage. Meaning, the kids has a small role and Marlene's parents~ And this is a continuation from the last chapter.**

Chapter five: Special Concert by Big Time Rush 1

It was Friday dawn. Skipper was home from work with some fat cakes from Canada. He placed it on the counter and pulled something from his pocket. Two tickets to a concert. He slouched on the couch and saw the pups were out of their beds. The pups ran to him and hopped on the couch.

"Hey, Angel, Bailey, Gerald and Kayla. Did you guys took care of my kids?" Skipper rubbed their heads as he let out a chuckle, which made Marlene woke up.

Marlene ran out of the room and stopped in front of the stairs. She gasped as she ran downstairs and went to hug Skipper. Skipper stood up and was ready to hug Marlene. Marlene ran to him and hugged him as Skipper twirled her around and gave her a kiss.

"Mommy, daddy! Do it somewhere else!" Hannah shouted as she and Persephone went downstairs and hugged Skipper's legs. "Welcome home, Daddy."

"Hey, angels... I have fat cakes on the counter." Skipper chuckled as the girls let go of him and ran to the kitchen.

"Now... Where were we?" Skipper kissed her again and she kissed back.

After kissing for minutes, Kowalski, Private and Rico woke up and went to the kitchen before greeting Skipper. After having fat cakes for breakfast, the whole family was watching a movie called Big Time Movie. Skipper smiled as he remembered the tickets he bought for a Big Time Concert. Maybe he can have Marlene's parents babysit the kids. He stood up and went to the phone. He began to dial the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A voice asked. "Skipper?"

"Yes, Charlene. It is me. Your brother-in-law." Skipper introduced in a mocking voice.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can Chloe and Marcos babysit my kids?"

"Can I join them?"

"I don't know. Ask your mom and dad."

"Okay."

**Part one is done. And it has two parts. Hehe~ So please review what song you like from BTR. :)**


	6. Concert by Big Time Rush 2

**The kids are two here and Charlene is Marlene and Trinity's oldest sister. Oh yes, Charlene is only a minor character in this story. Oh yeah, this is a Valentine's special. Happy Valentines day!**

Concert by Big Time Rush 2

Skipper prepared lunch and dinner for their visitors. Marlene watched the kids upstairs in their room as a ring on the doorbell was heard in the house.

"I'll get it!" Skipper yelled from the kitchen.

"Anybody here?" A girlish voice asked from outside.

"Coming, Charlene."

"Good."

Skipper cleaned his hands along the ways as he removed his apron. He opened the door and saw Charlene, wearing pink clothes, pink summer hat and sunglasses.

"Hello, young brother-in-law."

"Hello Charlene."

"Where's Marley?"

"With the kids."

"Kay, kay."

Charlene entered the house and went upstairs as she saw the kids were playing. Skipper went back inside the kitchen and started to make dessert. With the kids, Persephone was reading a book called The son of Neptune. Kowalski was playing with his science kit. Rico was rolling back and forth as Hannah was rolling him. Charlene entered the room as she removed her hat, showing her blonde hair.

"Hey, Charlene." Marlene greeted with a hug.

"Hey, little sister."

"Why are you here?"

"To babysit the kids with mom and dad."

"Really?"

"They'll come later."

"Okay."

"How's marriage?"

"Great. Why don't we have desserts first?"

"What dessert?"

"Banana cream pie." The name made Charlene's eyes lit up.

Charlene quickly pushed Marlene out of the room and into the kitchen. But the kids had other plans. They followed the two to the kitchen. Persephone, who was still reading her book, sat on the couch.

"Honey, why don't you let go of that book and eat?" Marlene offered. "You should eat something."

"Not hungry."

"Just go to the kitchen, without the book, if you're hungry."

"Okay."

Marlene sighed. She went to grab a slice and took a bite. Skipper's eyebrow rose as he sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Seph. Since she started a book collection, she's been busy with it. She's an even bigger bookworm than Kowalski!"

"She's a growing child. She learns from books and when she reach teen years, she'll get over it and hide it until she reach 21." Skipper said as an imagination of a thirteen-year-old Persephone came up.

_A thirteen-year-old Persephone was in her own room. Her hair was now light pink with a black streak on the right. She was wearing black jacket, pink tube, black shorts and black converse. Her room was full of books about every genre. Her walls has some randoms posters and her floor was splashed with black and pink paint. Her phone began to rang as she picked it up._

_"Hello? Hi, Renee. Yep. I have the book. See you later at the library, Renee."_

_"Knock-knock." A voice said from the door._

_"Come in, Mom."_

_"How's my little bookworm?"_

_"Great. I just need the last book of the Kane chronicles."_

_"Honey, you just have to wait until-_

"Mom!" Persephone called. "Grandpa and Grandma are here."

"Oh... Thanks, Seph."

Marlene placed her plate on the counter as she left the kitchen. She saw her parents at the living room and ran to hug them.

"Hi mom and dad."

"How's our baby girl?" Chloe cooed as she gave Marlene a kiss on the cheek.

"Did Skipper took a good care of you?" Marcos gave Marlene a kiss on the forehead and a rub on the shoulder.

"I'm fine mom, and Skipper did took a good care of me." Marlene giggled as Charlene and Skipper came out of the kitchen with Banana cream pie.

"Hello, Chloe and Marcos." Skipper greeted.

"Oh, Skipper. How many times do we have to tell you? Call us mom and dad." Chloe chuckled as she grabbed one plate.

"Hello, grandfather, grandmother." Hannah and her siblings greeted, except for Persephone, who was in her room.

"Hello, darlings." Chloe gave the kids a kiss as Marcos hugged them.

"So, what about your plans tonight with Marley?" Charlene asked.

After 5 hours of entertaining Marlene and Charlene's parents, Skipper said it was time for them to go. Skipper was wearing his black jacket, BTR t-shirt, black pants and black rubber shoes. Marlene came down, wearing her black leather jacket, BTR t-shirt, jean shorts and black converse.

"See you, mom, dad." Marlene gave her parents a kiss goodbye on the cheeks as she entered the car and waved goodbye.

As they left, Chloe and Marcos closed the door. With Skipper and Marlene, they were on their way to Canada, where the concert is. Along the way, they brought fast food and some fat cakes. As they reached the concert, they went to their reserved parking spot.

"We're here." Skipper unfastened his seat belt as he got out of the car with Marlene. "I have two backstage passes and two tickets for th-"

Skipper bumped into two woman. One was short with black hair and one was tall with orange hair. The orange head smirked as she helped Skipper up. Marlene glared at the women as she pulled Skipper to her side.

"What are you doing here?" Marlene demanded as she crossed her hands together.

"Hello, Marlene. Hehe. I was only here to watch the concert with Skipper." The orange head laughed.

"Look, **Kitka**. Just leave." Marlene came closer.

"Why soon? The party just began." Kitka kicked Marlene, but she dodged.

Marlene kicked Kitka's back, which sent Kitka flying to the wall. She looked at Lola, the black head and has claws. She ran to her and grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the wall, where Kitka landed.

"Where did you learned to do that?" Skipper asked. "Seriously, where?"

"Remember 12th grade?" Marlene smiled.

"Oh yeah..."

"Now. The concert tickets."

Skipper gave her the ticket as they went to the entrance. They wore their VIP backstage passes as they give their tickets to the guard. They got just in time before the boy band came.

"Hey people!" Kendall greeted as the crowd roared with joy. "Are you ready?!"

* * *

Big Time Rush:

_The city is ours..._  
_The city is ours..._

_Rolling past graffiti walls_  
_Billboards lighting up the block_  
_Everyone of us on a mission_

_Got a whole crew by my side_  
_Cars beep beep when they pass us by_  
_Be ready to get down to business_

_We pull up, open the door_  
_All the girls scream, "There they are"_  
_It's packed from wall to wall_  
_And everybody is calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_  
_Feel the rush now, hit the lights_  
_We're gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young_  
_The line is out the door_  
_Today was crazy but tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_  
_Today was crazy but tonight the city is ours_  
_The city is ours_

_My, my look how we roll_  
_Was it only a month ago?_  
_Everybody said we were dreaming_

_Now we're here, like, yeah, we told ya_  
_Still far, but we're that much closer_  
_And there ain't no way that we're leavin'_

_We pull up, open the door_  
_All the girls scream, "There they are"_  
_It's packed from wall to wall_  
_And everybody is calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_  
_Feel the rush now, hit the lights_  
_We're gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young_  
_The line is out the door_  
_Today was crazy but tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_  
_Today was crazy but tonight the city is ours_  
_The city is ours_

_We gotta believe, it's destiny calling_  
_So night after night we'll rock the whole place out_  
_As hard as it seems, I know if you want it_  
_Then it's gonna happen somehow_

_Because the night is young_  
_The line is out the door_  
_Today was crazy but tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_  
_Today was crazy but tonight_

_Because the night is young_  
_The line is out the door_  
_Today was crazy but tonight the city's ours_  
_Live it up until the morning comes_  
_Today was crazy but tonight the city is ours..._  
_The city is ours..._  
_the city is ours..._  
_The city is ours..._  
_the city is ours..._

_The city is ours_

* * *

The crowd roared as Big Time Rush continued to sing. After hours of singing, Skipper and Marlene went backstage and met the whole cast. Marlene squealed as she got the numbers of the whole cast.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Skipper said as he shook hands with the four.

"No problem." Kendall smiled.

"Anything for our mega fans." Carlos and Logan said.

"Especially if its a couple." James added.

"One favor. Can you guys go to my kids' birthday?" Marlene asked.

"Sure." Ciara said.

"Thanks. See you guys later."

Marlene waved goodbye as they both got in the car. Marlene smiled and looked at the take out food. She sighed as Skipper took a turn on the exit.

"Do you think the kids will get fat for eating fat cakes?" Marlene asked.

**Okay, Kitka and Lola are the one-time antagonists okay? They're Skipper's ex. So... I placed them for this chapter only. And yes, Look out for My other dimension lover sooner or later. Its sets after 12 years from this story and a little spoiler alert: Kowalski falls in love with 2nd dimension Persephone for a reason. Kay, see yah guys on the next chapter.**


	7. Going to Hollywood Arts

**For unknown reason, I'm making another Nickelodeon show appear here and it's Victorious. So, I don't own Victorious and I only own the story, Persephone and Hannah. And yes, Angelina Jolie is part of this chapter are Marlene's co-actress. The kids are 4 here~ '~' Means Marlene is singing and '`' for Angelina and '' for both.**

Chapter six: Going to Hollywood Arts

Since it was Wednesday, Skipper was at his work and Marlene was her studio with the kids. The kids have to wait with the director outside while they record Marlene and her co-actress', Angelina Jolie. Kowalski was paying attention to Marlene very much because she was singing 'Because you love me' with Angelina. Rico was drooling because he was head-over-heels for Angelina. Private and Persephone were listening to some music their 2nd cousin, ***Genevieve Styles**, gave them. Hannah was just playing with Angel as Marlene kept singing.

"Okay guys, you can go home." The director said as he gave Marlene lollipops. "Oh yes, these are for your kids, Marlene."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Sandra."

Marlene left with the kids and went inside the car. Marlene drove as she saw a familiar school her sister went when they were high school.

"Hey, guys. Look. That's your aunt Trinity's school when we were high school." Marlene pointed.

"Wow! Can we go in?" Private asked. "Can we? Please?"

"Sure. I bet someone will know me there."

Marlene and the kids hopped out of the car as they went inside Hollywood arts. Inside, students stopped as Marlene passed by them. Rumors began spreading as it reached Tori Vega and Andre Harris.

"Hi." Tori greeted. "You're Marlene Davis right?"

"Yes. And you must be Tori Vega."

"Uh-huh. You're Miss Connor's sister, right?" Andre asked. "Miss Trinity Connor?"

"Yes. I just want to take a look around my sister's school before me and the kids could go home."

"We would love to take you on a tour." Cat interrupted.

"Yeah, what could be better than taking an actress on a tour of our school?" Robbie smiled.

"Watching horror movies." Jade smiled.

"Cool, Ms. Marlene Davis is here." Beck shook hands with Marlene. "I'm Beck. That's Jade, Robbie, Cat, Andre and-"

"Tori. I know. You six are in my sister's class."

"Aw~ Are these your kids?" Cat pointed to the five. "They're so adorable."

"Yes, that's Kowalski, my oldest of the quad, Rico, second oldest, Private, third oldest, Persephone, youngest of the quad and Hannah, my real youngest." Marlene introduced.

"Hi." The kids waved.

"So... How about that tour?"

So they left. They first went to the Blackbox theater. Then to the lockers, then to the grub truck, then to the asphalt cafe and last, they met the staff of the school.

"So, when you're kids reach high school, you want them to study here?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yep. They're talented. Kowalski's great with Tech theater, Editing, Science and Trigonometry. Rico's great with Language, History and R&B vocal. Private's great with Craft service, English, Geography and Theatrical makeup. Persephone's great with music, vocal music and costume design and Hannah's great with Scriptwriting, visual arts and modeling." Marlene explained.

"Really?" The six students smiled. "We could teach them, once they reach thirteen."

"That would be great, guys. Thanks!"

The students escorted them out and waved goodbye as Marlene drove away with the kids. Kowalski began to daydream as an image of Violet came up to his mind. Rico began speaking French and Private began to use Marlene's makeup on Hannah and Persephone was singing the same song Marlene sang at the studio.

"Great... Now I have to wait for 9 years for them to use their talents on that school." Marlene muttered.

**Okay, Genevieve Styles is Arianne and Mark's daughter. And she'll appear on the quads 5th birthday. Hehe. So? How was their guest appearance?**


	8. World tour 1

**The kids are 4 here and they are on a world trip with their parents. First off: Phillipines.**

Chapter seven: World tour; Philippines (Part 1)

They were in the car, driving to the airport. The kids were asleep and so does Marlene. Skipper was still awake, even though it's 2:00 in the morning.

After an hour of driving, they finally reached the airport. Skipper woke up the rest as he unloaded the car. Marlene woke up and placed the kids in their stroller.

"Kids... Time to wake up..." Marlene said between her yawns. "We're going to see other countries and cities..."

"Marlene, can you call Arianne?" Skipper asked as he placed his backpack on his... Back.

"Why?"

"She's going to take the car while we're gone."

"Fine... Hold the kids stroller." Marlene said as she dialed Arianne's phone number.

"Hello?" A voice greeted.

"Ari, it's me, Marlene. Skipper said you can have the car for a month, since me and the family are going to other countries, each week." Marlene explained.

"Oh, okay. Actually, I'm already in your car, driving it back to my house." Arianne chimed as she hung up on Marlene.

"Great... Now we can go inside the plane." Marlene said as she took the stroller and walked away with Skipper, who was carrying their backpack and luggage.

As they reached their plane, they quickly carried the kids with them to their seats. They sat near the window and Private, Persephone and Hannah on the parents' laps. During the plane ride, Marlene was reading her book and Skipper was asleep. Of course, driving to the airport at two am is very tiring. And the kids were looking out the window. But Rico had some other ideas.

He placed a toy bomb on Kowalski's tube rack as he snickered and pretended he didn't placed it there. When Kowalski turned to grab one of his test tubes, he screamed but nothing came out. Marlene looked up from her book and saw her baby was having a hard time communicating.

"Kowalski... What happened?" Marlene asked. "Your throat hurts, doesn't it?"

Kowalski nodded. "I told you to drink some water before going to bed."

"But m-mom." Kowalski complained dryly as he coughed multiple times.

"God, drink this." Marlene said as she offered Kowalski his water.

As Kowalski drank his water, he remembered something to do before leaving. Once more, he coughed with water in his throat, making Marlene panic a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to give Violet my letter!"

"You can call her later night."

"Why not later when we go to our hotel?"

"Later, time changes between Asia and America. Meaning, tonight is our arrival."

"..." Kowalski fell silence as he stared at Marlene.

"I'll try to connect with her on your laptop." Marlene said as she placed Kowalski's laptop on her lap and and connected her phone on the laptop.

Violet's number came on screen and Marlene started to call her. While waiting, the other four were playing. Except for Hannah, who fell asleep on her daddy's arms. Persephone was just staring at the wndw when something inside of her made her realized she forgot something.

"Great... Just great..." Persephone muttered. "I forgot to bring my mp3 player..."

"Pers, what's wrong?" Private asked.

"I forgot my mp3 player..." Persephone mumbled, eating up her words.

"What?"

"I forgot my mp3 player."

"You didn't." Private said, smiling as he got his bag and began digging. Finally, he showed Persephone's earphones and mp3 player.

"Yes! Thanks Private!" Persephone hugged him as she snatched her mp3 from him and started to listen to her music.

With Rico, he wanted to sleep but he felt like he ate 10 spoons of sugar. He kept bouncing all day until it was night time. As they arrive, Rico was asleep. EVen though they only travelled for 3 hours, it was already 6:30 pm.

"Mommy, why is it already dark?" Hannah asked.

"You'll never get it until you're 7, sweetie." Marlene said as they called a taxi.

After the quick ride to a hotel, Skipper wrote their names as the manager gave them their keys to their room. They went to the elevator as Marlene pushed the button 7. As the elevator went up, the kids were busy running around like loose dogs. WHen they reached the top, the family walked to their room and opened the door.

Inside the room was 2 beds, big enough for the kids and the couple, a flatscreen tv, 4 end tables, 2 special lamps, 1 telephone, 1 grand bathroom, 1 large window for the family to stare at.

"Look at the size of that window!"

**So, sorry for not updating I was busy reading and taking care and with my final exam.**


End file.
